Looking for a Prophet
by Princess976
Summary: Sam and Dean aren't in a good place. It seems as if whatever luck they live by is gone. In a last ditch effort to reopen heaven the estranged brothers seek out Chuck in hopes that he can read the tablet and help them reopen heaven. Both brothers come to startling revelations about themselves and each other along the way.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi, Family. This is my first SPN fic which is sad because I've been around since season 1, but I had a real fear that I wouldn't be able to capture the characters perfectly. But with some encouragement from my sister MsMKT86 (Supernatural Facebook, Sammy, the Witch and the Badass Trilogy) this story was born. Let me know what you think!**

**Happy reading! **

**REVIEWS=LOVE (Seriously, I love reviews like Dean loves pie.)**

* * *

Sam sat at his usual spot at the table pouring over texts from the library trying to find a way to reopen heaven. He had never imagine that when heaven was sealed it meant the expulsion of the angels and the not allowing souls inside. He had believed that they would lock heaven, lock hell and the world would be a better place. He knew now that thinking that for a minute was childish and childish was one thing Sam Winchester could never claim to be. He glanced across the table to where Kevin used to sit and felt a constricting pain in his chest. He missed him, he had come to count on seeing him and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

Dean sat on his bed, Beats on trying to drown out his thoughts. No matter how loud he turned up the volume his thoughts were still louder. He thought about Garth. He thought about Sam and he thought about Kevin. He had the wrong dick with wings and now Kevin was dead and Sam hated him. And he accepted Sam's hate, he welcomed it because it meant Sam was alive. Because to Dean; Sam alive and hating him was always better than Sam dead.


	2. Kevin Wasn't the 1st Prophet We Ever Met

Dean entered the study and sat down with his laptop. Sam barely spared him a glance which was expected. Dean began searching the internet for a case, he needed to get out of the bunker. Unexpectedly Sam spoke to him.

"I've been thinking about Kevin's death." Sam started.

"Sam, you've got to stop beating yourself up about that. That is on me." Dean said his mouth in a grim line.

"I know. But that's not what I'm talking about." Sam said.

"Then what?" Dean said not knowing what Sam could possibly need to add about Kevin's death.

"I've been wondering about the reason." Sam said.

"Reason?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Why kill Kevin?" Sam asked his brow furrowed.

"Gadreel is a monkey taking orders from Metatron. So why would he want Kevin dead?" Dean said thinking out loud.

"Because Kevin was the only person on Earth who could read the tablets. And maybe there is a way to reopen heaven and he didn't want Kevin to find it." Sam told Dean his theory.

"That makes sense. But when a prophet dies another is activated, right?" Dean added.

"That's what I thought so I called Cas and he told me that Metatron is stopping any new prophets from emerging." Sam informed him.

"So he flipped the prophet switch to off and that leaves us exactly where we were before." Dean said frustrated.

"Not exactly." Sam said. "Kevin was not the first prophet we ever met." Sam reminded him.

"You mean Chuck? He's dead. If he wasn't there wouldn't have been a Kevin." Dean pointed out.

"According to this book," Sam said pointing to the book in front of him. "there are more than one kind of prophet. The ones like Chuck who are charged with writing the Word of God and those like Kevin who are in charge of translating it. The two are not dependent on each other. So Chuck could be alive." Sam finished.

"How does that help us? Chuck is a writing prophet not a reading one." Dean said pointing out the flaws in Sam's theory.

"Except that according to the Men of Letters a recording prophet can read the tablets." Sam said.

"So we just have to find Chuck. Chuck we haven't seen or heard from in five years. Awesome." Dean said sitting back in his chair.


End file.
